


Hogsmeade This Weekend?

by ThatGinger0ne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dorm Party, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Hogsmeade Dates, House Party, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Premature Ejaculation, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinger0ne/pseuds/ThatGinger0ne
Summary: George finally asks out the cute Gryffindor girl he's got the hots for, but will they wait until their first date?
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during book 2, Fred, George and OC Juniper are in year 4. This makes them around 15 which is fine by me for the acts that happen in this story. If you're not into 15 year-olds getting drunk and fooling around, this probably isn't for you.  
> If you want to give it a go, but the sexual stuff squicks you out, I'll put warnings before the mature chapters.

The hall was buzzing with the morning post, owls swooping high above the student’s heads. Juniper wasn’t expecting anything so she kept her eyes on her breakfast. A few parcels thudded onto the table beside her, narrowly missing her goblet, but what did finally disturb her meal was an owl hurtling across the table and sending the remaining serving bowls flying. Juniper quickly yanked her books out of the way just as a pitcher of pumpkin juice washed over her plate and flooded her lap.  
She looked up with a scowl to find the owner of the bloody bird, only to find one of the younger Weasely’s gingerly holding a red envelope.   
“Look everyone, Weasley’s got himself a howler” one of the other second years grinned, but she was more preoccupied with cleaning herself up. The fourth-year heard the envelope open and begin to bark whatever message it had been charmed with, something about a car, she didn’t care.   
“Dear oh dear, what’s happened here then?“ A familiar voice chuckled across the table from her.   
“Looks like a bit of a mess if you ask me.” another voice chimed in, completing the pair. Juniper rolled her eyes and looked up to see her own personal brand of Weasley torment smirking back at her.   
“What’s the matter, Trimble? You can’t be that excited for Charms.”  
“Bugger off“ Juniper snipped, gathering her things, if she left now she would have enough time to change before her classes started.  
“Hold on a minute,” the other twin mumbled, pulling out his wand.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Juniper frowned, taking a cautionary step back, bringing her books in front to shield herself from whatever he had planned.  
“scourgify.” he hummed, swishing his wand in an elegant ‘S’ shape. There was a slight rustle about her midsection, but then nothing. She felt distinctly dry all of a sudden.  
“Thanks,” Juniper flushed, glancing down at herself.  
“Don’t mention it.” he smiled, putting his wand away, but the other grinned and leaned forward.  
“But if you do insist on thanking us, how do you feel about goi-“ The other twin was quickly silenced by a swift elbow.  
“See you in Herbology, yeah?” asked the one that had helped you, throwing his brother a glare.  
“Sure, see you later,” Juniper nodded, excusing herself from the table and retreating towards the halls.  
  
“What the bloody hell was that back there?” George hissed, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.  
“What?” Fred blinked “you said you wanted to ask her on the Hogsmeade trip with us.”  
“I said, on the Hogsmeade trip. Not the Hogsmeade trip with us.” George quickly corrected.  
“what’s the difference?” Fred smirked, trailing along with him as he headed towards his first lesson of the day.   
“The difference is, Freddy, that I don’t need you cramping my style” George frowned, steering them towards the stairs.  
“I’m hurt, George, quite honestly” Fred smirked, not a hint of pain in his voice “What romantic evening would be complete without your darling brother?”  
“An evening with a girl in my bed, preferably,” George smirked, unable to truly be annoyed at his brother. He did like to meddle in things though, which made it difficult to pick up girls, ones that weren’t immediately attracted to their roguish nature. He needed to work a little harder to charm those ones.  
“Seriously, if you want me to get out of your hair, I will,” Fred insisted. “But who knows, maybe you’ll need my help with this one.”  
“How could I possibly need your help” his brother huffed, watching as the staircase swung to meet them.  
"No reason..." Fred sighed, looking around him. "What class do I have right now?" He asked, watching the realization dawn on his brother's face.  
"Charms" George muttered, almost under his breath. "Swap with me" he insisted suddenly, the pair of them coming to a halt.  
"What?" Fred smiled innocently "And miss out on my lessons?"  
"Please" George ground out "I just, you have three classes with her, I only have two, and it's not like you can't go to my charms class later?"

The Weasleys had been separated by order of Professor Flitwick after one too many mishaps in their second year; it had never really been useful up until now. Sure they swapped classes sometimes if Fred really wasn't up for dealing with advanced potions, or George was bored of learning about the muggle transport system.   
"What's in it for me?" Fred pouted, folding his arms.  
"I'll give you my share of mum's food delivery," George offered.  
"You don't eat it anyway." His brother smirked.  
"I'll do your History of Magic homework," George sighed, getting impatient as it drew closer to Charms starting.  
"I've already finished it." Fred grinned triumphantly  
"Tell me what you want then," The other redhead groaned. "Anything, you can name anything and I'll agree to it."  
"Oh that's dangerous," Fred warned with a dark tone.   
"One of us is going to be late to that Charms class, and one of us is going to be late for Muggle Studies if you don't stop pratting around! Tell me what it will cost." George finally snapped.  
"We'll say you owe me one," Fred grinned triumphantly, opening his bag and pulling out the homework due that day. "Better get going, you're looking at nonverbals today."  
"Thanks." George sighed, quickly retrieving his Muggle Studies work from his own bag and handing it over.

Once they had exchanged goodbyes, George shot off towards the South tower, reaching the door just as professor Flitwick was letting the students in.  
"Very good, mister Weasley" He smirked as George shuffled into the classroom. He hung back for a moment, realizing he had no clue where Fred normally sat. When they were together, they took up the second to last row, but that had already been filled. He pretended to be fussing with his bag until a seat presented itself, and it happened to be smack bang behind the reason for their swap.  
He cursed his brother for not warning him as he wandered over and took his seat, a few fellow Gryffindors greeting him as his brother as he pulled out his quill and ink for the lesson.

It started out fairly uneventful, non-verbal magic already being a talent of his. He managed to earn his house a few points, earning a backwards glance from Trimble. However, it wasn't until the practical part of the lesson, where they were taught to enchant paper cranes to fold themselves and fly across the room without using wands that George seized his chance.  
He wrote a small note on his paper before willing it to form into a small bird. He waited until Juniper's bird soared over her head and sent his up. It knocked hers aside and landed gracefully on the desk in front of her.  
The girl turned for a moment as George caught her bird, unable to hold back a grin. It was then that he flicked his hand to will the bird to unfurl itself to lie flat on her book.  
Juniper turned back to the paper to see   
'Hogsmede this weekend?'  
She smirked to herself but didn't let on as she scribbled something down, reforming the crane.  
She was about to send it back over to him when Flitwick called the practice to a close.  
"Hopefully we can pick this promising progress up next time, I'm very impressed by what I have seen today" He smiled fondly from the front of the class. People started to gather their things as he added "Miss Trimble, could you see me for a moment, I will write you a note for your next class"

George frowned as he got to his feet, watching her walk off towards the front, still unsure of her answer. He would have hung around, but he had to meet back up with Fred for potions, and he had to get from the South tower all the way to the dungeons.  
He shuffled his way out and strode towards the stairs, wondering just what she had written on the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Fred asked, meeting his brother on his way down to the Dungeons. "How did it go? Do I have detention?"  
"No, in fact, you earned Gryfindor ten points." George corrected, his mind on other things.  
"Oh great, now he's going to expect me to do something next time," Fred huffed dramatically.  
"And I didn't get an answer, Flitwick kept her back before we could talk. You didn't bloody tell me you sat behind her" He frowned, looking up at his twin.  
"Oh, do I?" Fred smirked, cocking his head a little. "Is that who that is?"  
"She's a redhead that's not related to us, how can you miss her?" George ground out.  
"Honestly, I'm blind to gingers, mate" Fred smirked, striding ahead a little.

Once in their class, they hung their heads and tried to look like they were focusing. It wasn't as easy to mess around in Snape's class, the man knew they were often occupied with something else. But George couldn't help but keep his mind on the girl he had been fawning over the past few months. He had seen her around of course, but she had kept to herself for the first few years, being half muggle, Hogwarts took a lot of getting used to.  
Her father was a potions expert, who had bought a shop in Diagon Alley during Juniper's third year. Well, the shop was in Knockturn Alley, but that wasn't what you told regular people.   
Her mother, although a muggle, had studied magical plants and helped grow the ingredients which they sold in their store. A few pureblood families had grown closer to her parents, resulting in her being more confident and involved with the magical world.

"You don't know if she said no," Fred muttered when they were allowed to talk quietly amongst themselves.   
"But it's easier to assume she did." George sighed, huffing as he scratched a little too hard with his quill.  
"You need to ease up, you," his brother frowned. "You're so wound up, you won't know what to do with her if she does say yes."  
He tried to tune out Fred's chuckles, but it was no use, he was wound tight at this point with worry. He wasn't used to girls turning him down, or if they did, it was in much more of a dramatic fashion, and he could usually play it off with a joke and a smirk.  
"Look, you've got Herbology with her this afternoon too, just ask her then, you know Sprout doesn't care about chatting." Fred sighed, trying to give his brother a little hope.  
George was just going to have to wait to find out.  
Suddenly a hand appeared between them on the desk, as a familiar baritone voice rumbled behind them.  
"I'm going to assume this has something to do with what we have been discussing today." Professor Snape muttered.  
"Yes, I was just saying, I wonder what would be the process to make a counter potion to the Cough potion." Fred smiled, running his finger along his textbook to find the recipe he had been eyeing during their conversation.  
"And what, may I ask, would be the use for a potion that makes you cough?" Snape sighed, standing to his full height over the boys.  
"Would be a pretty good way of disarming someone before a duel" George smirked, not looking up from his book.

George dragged himself through his lessons the rest of that morning, dreading having to ask her, his confidence shot to pieces.  
Fred had tried to cheer him up but to no avail. Not even seeing Peeves terrorize the first years during lunch could distract him.   
"I might skip Herbology this afternoon" he finally mumbled, poking at his plate.   
"Oh come on, you can't duck out of this now." Fred grinned, looking down the table.  
"I can, actually," He huffed defiantly. "Quite easily, watch."  
He was about to grab his bag when a hand suddenly clamped around his shoulder, forcing him back into his seat. George turned his head to see Fred already walking off down the aisle between the tables, coming to a stop several students down. He leaned back to see who he was talking to when he suddenly felt cold.  
He watched as Juniper and Fred exchanged a few words, his brother chuckling at something she said. There were a few more words, then she smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear, and George had never felt so frustrated with his brother's confidence. He couldn't help a pang of jealousy as she gave him a playful shove. What were they talking about?

"So, let me get this straight," Juniper chuckled, cocking her head a little. "That wasn't you in my class today?"  
"Couldn't you tell?" Fred grinned, holding his chest in mock offence.  
"I did wonder why you were suddenly so good at charms," She sighed "Just thought you'd been studying."  
"I am good at charms!" Fred pouted, earning him a playful shove. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he went in for the big question "So, does that change your answer?"  
"Does what change my answer?" She smirked back.  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmede with my brother?"   
"Do you ask out all your brother's dates for him?" She countered.  
"Only the ones he really likes." Fred grinned.  
"No, it doesn't change my answer," Juniper sighed, grabbing her bag. Fred glanced back down the aisle to see his brother watching them closely. He hadn't been able to lie to her, it would only mess things up further down the line if this actually became anything.   
"And... what was your answer?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Juniper smirked, getting to her feet and moving past him towards the door.  
George quickly turned back to his plate, not wanting to be caught staring.  
He tensed a little as she drew level with him, pulling something out of her pocket and dropping it on the table beside him before disappearing out of the hall.

Fred was quickly by his side, leaning in to see.  
On the table beside George's hand, sat a crumpled paper crane. The younger twin slowly unfolded it to see her delicate handwriting, spelling out a single word.

'Sure'


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, the three met again in Herbology; this time, the atmosphere was different. George smiled shyly as they stood outside the greenhouse.  
"Hello, boys." Juniper smiled, her eyes moving between them both.   
"Hey." They replied, their timing slightly off.  
Fred could see his brother was still in shock, so he led the conversation.  
"What did you just have?" He asked, checking his bag for his gardening gloves.  
"Divination, you?" She hummed, looking to George.  
"Muggle Studies." The quieter one finally smiled, silently thanking his brother for starting the conversation.  
"Oh, my mother told me I should have done that, but my father thought it would be cheating." Juniper chuckled.  
"Yeah, I heard you went to a muggle school before this," Fred added.  
"Yes, before we moved," She confirmed, "My father knew I would be offered a place here, but they still wanted me to have a somewhat normal life before this all happened."  
"Normal?" Fred smirked "Boring, you mean."  
"Sometimes, yes," Juniper agreed. "But I do still enjoy shopping in muggle shops during the holidays."  
"Our dad would lose his mind..." George sighed, glancing at his brother.  
"He works for the Ministry, The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office," he explained.

"I see," Juniper frowned. "How are they misused?"  
"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house," Fred explained.  
"Is that where stories of cursed dolls and stuff come from?" Juniper asked, her eyes wide.  
"Probably," George grinned. He had never heard anyone find his dad's job interesting in the slightest. "Why? Does that get brought up often?"  
"Well, there's a lot of films about it." She explained, earning a glance between the brothers.  
"Films?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah?" Juniper frowned, wondering if this was one of their jokes. "Movies?..."  
"We'll have to ask dad, we've never heard of them." They shrugged.  
"They're like moving pictures, but not?" Juniper tried to explain. "They're made with cameras, and they're around one or two hours long, they're to tell stories." She had never had to explain films to anyone before, she just assumed everyone knew about them.  
"How do you watch them then?" George asked, fascinated.  
"Well, I watch them on the TV mostly, sometimes I get to go to the cinema when I'm at home." She explained.  
"What?" Fred blinked. "Okay, I've heard about TVs, dad loves them, but what's a cinema?"  
"It's a building with a big screen, like a projector." She tried to explain. "They sometimes have more than one room, and show different films at the same time."  
"That sounds wicked." George blinked. "Why don't we have things like that?"  
"I don't know?" Juniper shrugged as Professor Sprout approached them.  
There were a lot more students than there were a moment ago, and the three were quickly separated as everyone filed into the small glass building.

Fortunately, they quickly found each other again, and the boys sandwiched her between the two of them. After being given their task of pruning Flutterby bushes, the two began to change their topic of conversation.  
"Can you not actually tell us apart?" Fred smirked, turning his pot.  
"Not immediately, no." Juniper sighed, holding her plant up to see underneath the branches. "But I can tell when you start to talk."  
"Oh really?" George smiled, snipping off a few yellowing leaves. "Do we really sound that different?"  
"Not sound, your voices are quite similar, but you talk differently," Juniper explained, trimming off a stray branch she hadn't seen. "Fred's mouthier than you. " She smirked.   
The older twin elbowed her, not enough to hurt, but enough to catch Juniper off guard and cause her to stumble into George, who managed to stop her from falling.  
"Easy now," Fred smirked, not taking his eyes off his plant. "Falling for my brother already..."   
George couldn't stifle a chuckle as he helped Juniper back up, noting the slight blush that had spread across her face.  
"Piss off." The girl huffed, turning to the other twin, George quickly stopped, worried he had actually upset her, but then she smiled and he felt his stomach squirm with butterflies.  
"Right class!" Professor Sprout shouted over the chatter, "That's enough now, we don't need these plants chipped down to nothing. Can someone tell us why exactly we are pruning these plants?"  
Juniper turned her attention from the boys to quickly raise her hand, some of the others turning to look at her with a scowl.  
"Of course she bloody knows the answer" George heard one of the Ravenclaws from across the table mutter, that earned them a glare.  
When no-one else came forward, Juniper was picked to answer.  
"Flutterby bushes take a century to flower, they are incredibly slow bloomers, so to prevent them outgrowing their space the branches need to be cut back" she explained.

"Excellent, someone's been doing their research." Pomona beamed, "ten points to Gryffindor." That earned a cheer from their side of the table and muttered comments from the Ravenclaw side.  
"What was that?" George suddenly snapped, glaring across the table.  
"What?" The Ravenclaw opposite him blinked, looking him up and down.  
"If you have something to say, speak up." he barked back, even earning a worried look from Fred.  
"Georgie, leave it..." He muttered, but the Ravenclaw shot back.   
"Why do you care, is she your girlfriend?" They sneered.  
Juniper hadn't actually heard what they had said, but for George to react like this, it must have been bad.   
"it's fine," She sighed under her breath, placing a hand on his arm.  
"No, she's not my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to put up with you disrespecting her like that. So, say it again, I fucking dare you."  
"Alright, mate..." Fred frowned, reaching across Juniper's workbench and placing a hand on his brother's chest.  
"What did he say?" the other Gryffindors began to mutter. Juniper wasn't a popular student, but if something was going down, they wanted to be involved.  
"That's enough of this!" Professor Sprout shouted over them. "Mr Weasley, what seems to be the problem?"  
George's shoulders lowered a little as he turned to the teacher. "Nothing professor..." He frowned, looking to his brother who just shook his head. It wasn't worth getting in trouble right now. They'd sort it out later.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the lesson was over, the Ravenclaw George had shouted at had quickly scurried away, leaving the younger twin riled up and marching towards the castle.   
"What did they say?" Fred almost snapped when they were away from the greenhouse. Juniper hurried along behind them, unable to keep up with their long strides.  
"I was so close to hitting that prick," George growled, running his hands through his hair, and tugging at the roots in frustration.  
"I know, but what did he say?" Fred groaned, glancing back at Juniper. "You're wearing the poor girl out."  
George stopped suddenly, turning to look at her.  
"I'm sorry," he sighed, watching her catch up with them.  
"What on earth did they say that has you so upset?" She huffed, catching her breath.  
"None of us actually heard him, mate," Fred sighed.  
"He called her a mudblood bitch..." George ground out, earning a cold look from his brother.  
"I see," he swallowed, turning to look at Juniper. She just seemed concerned, reaching out to touch his brother's arm again.  
"George, it's fine." She assured him. "It doesn't bother me,"  
"Well it bothers me!" he countered. "That's one of the foulest things you can call a person."  
"I've heard it before-" She tried to continue, but Fred interrupted this time.  
"That word is one of the worst slurs in the wizarding world," He explained. "It's something no-one should ever be called."  
"I don't know what it means, and I don't care. I've been called some pretty nasty things in the muggle world too, just ignore them," Juniper sighed.  
"And let them get away with it?" George frowned.  
"Yes," said Juniper, shaking her head. "Because they're not worth it. Now, I'm going to dinner, I'll see you later."

George didn't feel like eating that evening, but Fred forced him into the great hall.   
They didn't know what they were going to do, but they were going to get the boy back for what he said.  
"the nosebleed nougat we've been testing out?" Fred offered as he served some rice onto his brother's plate.  
"No," George muttered flicking aggressively through his notebook.  
"The fainting fancies?" Fred suggested. "They haven't been tested out yet, so they might actually kill him?"  
"We don't want anything that severe. If Juniper finds out, she might be mad at me." George sighed, finally finding the page he had been looking for. "Puking Pastilles," he finally declared under his breath.  
"Those are nasty," Fred warned. "They nearly killed Jordan..."  
"Yeah, but they didn't, and that's what I want," George said, simply closing the book and starting to eat his dinner quietly.  
"Atkins is in for a fucking nasty weekend if you manage to give them to him," Fred chuckled, pouring pumpkin juice for the pair of them.  
"Yeah, and if we get caught, we can kiss the Hogsmede trip goodbye," George frowned, considering their options.  
"Do you really want to risk it?" Fred asked, looking down the table to see if he could spot her.   
"Not really, but I still want to break his nose..." George frowned, almost throwing his fork down again. "Prick..."  
"It's a shame you already owe me," Fred hummed, spotting the redhead a few seats down, chatting to some of the other girls in their year.  
"What?" His brother frowned, turning to look at him.  
"Just saying, if someone owed you a favour, they might be willing to take the blame, that is, if we were to get caught?" Fred chuckled.  
"If you're not going to offer, just shut up." George huffed, knocking back his glass of pumpkin juice before getting ready to go back to his dorm.  
"Wait," Fred said quickly, reaching into his bag and handing something to George.  
"What's this?" he asked, looking at the stack of papers.  
"It's my Herbology homework," Fred muttered, looking up at his brother.  
"And?" George frowned.  
"Maybe your girlfriend can help you out?" Fred offered, earning a tired look from his brother before he patted Fred's shoulder.  
"Thanks," The younger twin sighed before heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

Somewhere along the staircases, George was joined by a group of girls and chatting and giggling to one another, he didn't pay them much attention. That was until someone touched his hand. He turned quickly to see Juniper smiling up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  
"Hey," She muttered, the girls around her still giggling and chatting away.  
"Hey," George swallowed, looking up to see the staircase join with the next landing and moved quickly to catch the next one.  
"Thank you for sticking up for me," She hummed, following him.  
"Don't mention it," He sighed, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.  
"You're sweet," She added, causing the boy's cheeks to flush slightly. "That's another thing that helps me tell you two apart."  
"Fred can be sweet too," George smirked. "He just shows it differently."  
"We'll all be cheering for you on Friday," One of the other girls chimed in suddenly, causing him to turn.  
"Can't let Slytherin take another match," Another added.  
He felt Juniper's hand slip from his as they reached the seventh floor and she gave the password to let them in.  
The girls disappeared up the staircase to their dorm, leaving Juniper and George alone in the common room for a moment.  
"Goodnight George," She smiled.  
Something about her eyes made his chest tighten, why was she not more popular? She could easily be one of the prettiest girls in Gryffindor, and clever too. He quickly shook his head and grinned, watching her move towards the girls' staircase.  
"Goodnight Juniper," He smirked before wandering up to his own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the details about the quidditch match, I really didn't want to sit there writing a blow by blow account of it.

The week crawled by, but before they knew it, it was Friday.  
Their Quidditch match had been moved to a Friday because of poor weather conditions causing the quidditch goals to be struck by lightning. Even Dumbledore agreed that this could pose a dangerous situation.  
Today, however, the sun was beaming through the high windows, and people were more excited than ever to see Gryffindor hand Slytherin's asses to them.  
George had had little opportunity to talk to Juniper. They chatted in the few classes they had, and occasionally they found each other at mealtimes. But today, she was waiting for the twins in the hall, already dressed head to toe in red and gold.  
"There you are," She grinned, practically jumping in excitement.  
"Morning," George grinned, cocking his head to the side.  
"Hello ladies," Fred sighed, greeting the rest of the girls around her.  
"Are you ready for today?" one of them asked, sitting down at the table now they were here.  
"More than ready," George grinned, sitting beside Juniper as Fred sat on her other side. "We've been itching for this since last week."  
"Well, the weather is on your side, clearly," Juniper beamed. "I heard it was foul weather every time Slytherin went to practice"  
"It was," Fred chuckled. "Wood has been beside himself"  
"Harry doesn't seem too keen," One of the girls commented, looking down the table to the young boy, poking at his breakfast, surrounded by his usual crowd.  
"We'll be okay," Fred assured them.  
"Good luck today," Juniper muttered, leaning into George's shoulder.  
"Thanks," he smiled back, feeling her hand slip into his again, but this time he felt something cold against his palm.  
He looked down to see a small silver locket.  
"What's this?" he blinked.  
"It's for good luck." She hummed, looking up at him. Her large hazel eyes made his stomach squeeze again. She was stunning.

Breakfast ended quickly, and before they knew it, they were in the changing rooms getting ready for their match. Juniper had left them on the path leading to the quidditch grounds, blowing a kiss to George as she hurried off with her friends.  
"I think you're in there, Georgie." Fred chuckled, elbowing his brother as they walked away from the spectator stands.  
Once they were changed, Oliver stood on the benches and addressed the team.  
"Now, troops, we have had the blessing of another week to practice, lady luck has been on our side, and now is the time to wipe the floor with them."  
The tent erupted with the cheers of their team before they set out onto the pitch.  
And wipe the floor with them, they did.  
Gryffindor walked away with 230 points to just 20. After a disgusting display of cheating from the Slytherin side, the stands were a sea of cheers for Gryffindor, giving them a standing ovation.  
Fred and George showered and changed to the cheers and victory songs of their team before setting off back towards the dormitories.

Once they had arrived, the room erupted into another round of applause. The walls had been decked out with banners and streamers to celebrate their victory, even Mcgonagall was in attendance to congratulate her house on their victory. She did not stay long, but long enough to shake their hands for a job well done.  
George turned to find his brother when he was hit by something soft, with warm arms that wrapped around his middle.  
"Well done," Juniper beamed up at him. "We knew you'd do fantastic!"  
"Thanks," George grinned, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was all thanks to Harry though,"  
"Well, it wasn't thanks to you breaking Flint's bloody nose!" Snapped Hermione.   
"That wasn't me!" George snapped.  
"No, that was me!" Fred exclaimed excitedly. "George hit Lucian"  
"Yeah, and earned Slytherin bloody penalties" Someone else chimed in.  
"Hey, we got penalties too." Ron defended.  
"Yeah!" the twins cheered.  
"You shouldn't have hit Bole..." Juniper muttered, smirking up at Geroge.  
"But-" he started, but felt her take his hand and squeeze, effectively silencing him. They stood together for a moment before Colin Creevey asked for the team to pose for a photo.  
They all assembled in front of the fireplace and cheered as the flash went off. He promised to have a copy made for each of them.

They had lessons in the afternoon, but the decorations had been put up for a party later tonight.  
Unfortunately, George's lessons that afternoon weren't with Juniper. But he had his brother with him as he made his way to Defense again the Dark Arts. It was with Lockheart though, which was a complete and utter waste of time. They spent an hour listening to his bullshit stories and working on more joke box ideas, occasionally stopping to ask about another one of Gilderoy's books, just to keep the man waffling along.

Once their lessons were over, however, George's mind was only on one thing, and that was seeing Juniper again.  
There was already music and merriment when he arrived back in the common room, but it wasn't until a little later when most students had arrived back from dinner that the party began.  
Some of the seventh year girls had been hiding cases of butterbeer under their beds, and someone even had a bottle of White Rat Whiskey that was passed around the older years.  
Juniper sat on one of the sofas, her long red hair down and framing her pale face. George stood with his teammates talking, but Fred could see his brother's heart wasn't in the conversation.  
"Worried about spending all night with her?" He smirked, nudging him.  
"No," George swallowed, not taking his eyes off of her. "I'm scared I'll kiss her."  
"Yeah, you might catch something" Fred smirked, checking the time.  
"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" George huffed, turning to his brother. He had been doing it all evening, ever since he had returned from dinner. George had skipped out on it, knowing he'd only feel sick after having a few butterbeers on a full stomach.   
"No reason, I'm not checking the time" Fred grinned, turning back to his younger twin.  
"You're lying." George sighed, smiling tiredly at him.  
"Am not," Fred smirked, turning to see Angelina Johnson eyeing him up from across the room.  
"Oh is that it?" George chuckled. "You're waiting for her?"  
"No actually, but a happy coincidence" Fred muttered, finishing off his drink. "If anyone asks, I've been with her all night."  
"Who's going to ask?" George grinned, watching his brother disappear across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little steamy, avert your eyes if you don't want to see teenagers snogging.

Left on his own, George had no-one stopping him from approaching Juniper and sitting beside her.  
"Hey," She smiled up at him.  
"Hey." He muttered back, his head already spinning a little from the butterbeer. She hadn't been drinking, and part of that made him nervous. What if he said something stupid to her? He really didn't want to ruin his chances before their date tomorrow.  
"You weren't at dinner?" The girl asked, frowning a little.  
"Nah, didn't feel like eating," He explained.  
"That's not good." She muttered, snaking her hand into his once more. Those butterflies were back again but stronger now with the alcohol.  
"I'll eat breakfast in the morning," He promised her, running his thumb over her knuckles.  
"You better, need you at your best tomorrow" She smirked, her fingers fidgeting between his now.  
"I've been looking forward to it all week," He admitted, leaning to rest his head on her shoulder, feeling her soft hair tickle his face.  
"You're adorable," Juniper giggled, hearing a sudden cheer behind her. 

She turned to see Angelina holding Fred's face in a passionate kiss, earning hoots from their fellow teammates.  
"Well, he looks like he's enjoying himself," She chuckled, looking back at the younger twin.  
George glanced over at his brother for a moment before their eyes met once more. Her features flickered in the firelight and the warmth of her body was so inviting. It took a lot of self-control not to throw himself at her at that moment. Instead, he settled for leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.   
He felt Juniper tense under his touch and pulled back as if it had burned, his eyes wide in shock.  
"I'm sorry," He swallowed quickly, placing a hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I should have asked first..."  
But Juniper's features softened and her hand reached up to move his, then slowly she leaned in, pressing her soft lips against his and his heart positively sang. She smelled like cakes and lemons and everything delicious. He wanted to devour her, his teenage hormones burning trails through his veins, but he managed to control himself and allow her to lead, feeling her hand trail up to his cheek. He settled his hand on her lap, his other still lamely holding his butterbeer.  
He choked back a sigh as her hand ventured higher into his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp. He felt like he was on fire, and it was amazing. Everything about this was amazing.

It felt like hours, and yet, as Juniper pulled away, all George wanted was to kiss her again.   
"Merlin, I could do that forever" He muttered under his breath, earning a giggle from her.  
"Me too," She sighed, reaching down and taking the bottle from him. She took a sip of his drink and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "Just a shame it's here, huh..."   
George blinked at her lamely, his mind still swimming from that kiss.  
"What's wrong with here?" He asked quietly, suddenly remembering they were in a room full of people, that there were other people that existed besides the two of them.  
George's head spun to find his brother, who was no longer attached to the Gryffindor chaser but was fully staring at his brother with a wicked smirk on his face.  
"fuck," He swallowed, turning back to Juniper.  
"You okay, Georgie?" She hummed.  
Something about hearing her say that made his body ache, he turned back to her, feeling the blood pooling in his cheeks for the first time that evening, and realizing that wasn't the only place it had pooled.  
"It's a shame it's here," he finally agreed.  
He knew there were places to go in the castle, but not at this time, and not with this many people seeing them leave. He didn't know what they'd end up doing. Even if all they did was kiss from now until the end of time, he'd be happy.  
"Although," Juniper chuckled "You still haven't taken me on that date, and you've already got a kiss from me."  
"And your locket," He muttered, pulling the neck of his sweater down to expose the silver chain.  
"So you do," She swallowed, leaning in to kiss his exposed neck, earning a gasp from the young man.  
"It really must be lucky," George groaned, feeling his trousers tighten painfully. "Fuck..."

Fred could see his brother slowly coming undone and part of his found it hilarious. He couldn't deny he was a little jealous, seeing his brother with a girl all over him. Angelina had only kissed him on a dare.  
The room had been slowly emptying, but that was mainly the younger years, leaving the older students and the quidditch team, besides Harry to continue the festivities.  
It was at that moment his brother glanced over, a frustrated look on his face and he knew he was looking for his help. He tilted his head a moment wondering what he wanted without outright asking when George nodded to the boy's dorm and realized what he wanted.  
"Ladies, care for a game of spin the bottle?" He asked, kicking back the rest of his butterbeer and catching the attention of the others.  
As the partygoers shifted, George seized his moment and grabbed Juniper's hand leading her towards the boy's staircase and disappeared up to the room he shared with his brother and three other boys. Luckily, they were all still downstairs so no-one saw them as he pulled the curtains around his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware sex acts are ahead, they continue until chapter 9. The sexy times are over from chapter 9 onwards.

"Well this certainly feels bad," Juniper smirked, watching as the tall redhead removed his sweater, throwing it aside.  
"No, restricting clothing feels bad," George corrected, starting to undo his jeans.  
"What are you planning, George?" Juniper blinked, looking him over.  
"Just getting comfortable, I swear," He assured her, sitting back on his bed and holding the curtain aside for her. She climbed onto the bed and sat beside him, watching the curtain fall closed, making everything very dark and intimate all of a sudden.  
"We don't have to do anything," George swallowed. "I just wanted to be away from... all of that"  
"I know," Juniper nodded, starting to unbutton her shirt.  
"What are you doing?" He flushed, unsure if he should be staring.  
"Just getting comfortable." She smirked, leaving it half undone as she leaned in close. "Is that okay?"  
"Yeah," George groaned, reaching up to cup her face as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, he knew what to expect and he wanted it all. He felt her soft skin, running his fingers down her neck and over her chest, feeling harder muscle and collarbone give way to softness.  
He felt her hands come to rest on his chest, pushing him down against his pillows, feeling her body move with his.  
He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see Juniper looming over him, her eyes scanning his for something.  
"We don't have to do anything?" Juniper swallowed suddenly. George noted the sudden worried look on her face and everything came spinning back into focus.  
"Of course not, we can go back downstairs right now if that' what you want. I just want you to be comfortable." He explained, realizing he hadn't really asked her if she wanted to come up here.  
"No, I don't want that," She assured him, running a hand down his chest. "But, I do just want to lay here and cuddle..."  
"That's fine," George nodded immediately but she quickly added.  
"And kiss, of course..."  
George grinned, pulling her into another kiss, feeling her relax, rolling to lay beside him, their bodies tangling together.

George knew someone could come upstairs any second now, so he reached out of the curtains and grabbed his wand, that had been left on his bedside table and cast quietus on the curtains. It was a simple charm he and Fred had learned years ago so they could sit up and discuss charmed sweets and pranks together without being caught.  
"Good idea" Juniper sighed against his neck, trailing kisses along the expanse of skin until she met the chain of her locket.  
"Thanks," George hummed, turning back to run his hands through her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck to leave his own nips and kisses, earning a low whine.  
The sound sent pleasant shivers down his spine and straight to the base of his cock, but he pushed those thoughts aside and instead enjoyed every second of hearing her pant and groan against him, committing it all to memory.  
His body hummed with excitement as he ran his hands over and over every inch of her, drinking in the sensation of her body against his.  
George felt as if his body was on fire, like he was being burned up from the inside.

Then suddenly, this overwhelming wave of emotion and feeling narrowed in an instant to a single point of contact as he felt Juniper's hand run over the tent in his jeans.  
George let out a shuddering breath and clung to her body for dear life. He couldn't speak, couldn't express whether the feeling was too much or that he needed more, he just needed.   
It must have been the alcohol, he thought as his head fell forward to rest on hers.  
He felt Juniper slowly pull his flies down and her slender hand snake its way into his trousers. His cock ached at the thought of being touched and he let out a pained groan.  
"You okay Georgie?" She muttered in his ear, causing him to shiver once more.  
"Fuck," was all he could manage, but Juniper took that as a sign to continue. She felt the hard outline of his length through his thin boxers and traced her fingers around it, trying to judge its length and girth. She had heard from the other girls about how well endowed some of the older boys were, she could hardly believe some of the measurements they had claimed. But in wrapping her fingers around what felt to be the base of George's cock, she started to wonder how accurate the others had been. She wondered how it would all fit if they were to have sex; having heard of creative ways the older girls had pleasured themselves with various objects, none of them seemed to measure up to this. It felt like it was made of stone or metal; solid and unforgiving.  
She wrapped her fingers around him as much as she could and gave an experimental squeeze, earning almost a panicked gasp from the young man.  
"Wait-" He choked out, his hands gripping her shirt tight.  
Juniper moved her eyes from her hand to meet his face, inches from hers and started to pump his cock.  
George's face suddenly contorted into something close to agony as he let out a low whine. Suddenly the length in her hand jerked and pulsed and his body seemed to shake along with it.  
His fingers dug bruises into her arms as she felt his hips buck desperately into her hand before he finally stilled.

The sight had been thrilling, and although Juniper was unsure of what had just happened, she could make an educated guess.  
She watched as he slowly opened his eyes to see her staring down at him and frowned, his body shaking a little from aftershocks.  
"I'm sorry," He swallowed, reaching down to pull her hand away.  
He felt a wave of shame wash over him and knew he had embarrassed himself. His trousers felt awful against his skin now, sweat and cum sticking the fabric to his body.  
Juniper blinked in shock, watching as he seemed to shrink in on himself and felt her heart ache.  
"Why are you sorry?" She muttered, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "What possible reason could you have to be sorry?"  
"Well, it's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?" He swallowed, trying to play it off as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the canopy of his bed.  
Juniper frowned, sitting up a little so she could still see his face.  
"I don't think so..." she replied. "I think it was amazing."  
Geroge smirked bitterly before looking into her eyes. She really didn't seem bothered by what had just happened. Maybe she was just being nice? Maybe she was lying so she could embarrass him another at time.  
"I've never had someone do that before," He swallowed. "It was all too much."  
"I should have asked," Juniper said quickly, but George frowned, sitting up a little.  
"No, no it was nice. It was just too nice," He chuckled weakly. "I'd like to return the favour though."  
"I'd like that," Juniper muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Georgie


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still sex things happening, if you don't like it, go to the next chapter.

George needed to be a little more comfortable before he started. He grabbed his wand once more from his bedside table and cast scourgify on his tousers, feeling them rustle and shift until they no longer felt disgusting against his skin.  
He ignored his still sensitive length as he rolled over to look at her.

"Lay on your back," He instructed, placing a hand on her shoulder to guide her down.  
Juniper was unsure of what he was planning on doing, but whatever it was, the feeling of him now being in control sent pleasant shivers along her spine.  
Hearing him lose control, and seeing him come undone from the simplest touch had been thrilling. She wanted to make him sound like that again, to make him lose himself over and over. But for now, she settled for letting him return the favour and laid herself back against his pillows.

George took a moment to admire her like this before running a hand down her body, skimming over her breasts, her stomach, and coming to rest at the hem of her skirt.  
He had very little knowledge of what he was about to do, but he had seen some of the magazines his older brothers had been hiding.

He and Fred had found them years back when looking through Bill and Charlie's belongings. Fred had always been more excited about the discovery, but that didn't mean that George didn't spend countless nights flipping through them himself.

He pushed Juniper's skirt up to rest on her stomach and admired the dark fabric of her underwear against her pale skin. He guided her legs apart so he could have more room to work and began running his fingers along the gusset of her knickers, feeling how damp the fabric was.  
"Fuck, you're so hot," He swallowed, watching her shiver as he pressed his fingers a little harder. Now that he had climaxed, the urgency was gone, and he was able to fully enjoy her little gasps and pants.

He considered whether he should remove her underwear fully or simply pull them to the side, before finally settling on more room and brought his fingers to her waistband.  
"Give us a hand," He mumbled, tugging them gently.  
Juniper reached down and shimmied her hips as he eased her knickers down, leaving them halfway down her thighs.  
He moved his fingers back to her pussy once more, feeling how slick she was without the fabric in the way.  
"George," The girl sighed, her hand reaching down to touch his wrist. He stopped immediately, looking back to her face. "No, don't stop." She muttered, letting her eyes close.

He looked back at their hands and allowed her to guide him to the right place, parting her folds and showing him where to touch.  
His fingers brushed a small bump and she let out a squeal, her hips arching off the bed.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry!" He gasped, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," She giggled in response, "That was just very intense."  
"Okay," George nodded, this time rubbing his fingers around the area, rather than directly over it. The moans that came from her next sent wonderful shivers down his back and began to pool in his lap once more. Her hips shifted and wiggled as he continued. Occasionally he'd dip lower and feel how slick her inner thighs had become. He slowly dipped a finger lower, feeling her opening and pushed in a little, feeling Juniper tense, but the burning look in her eyes told him to continue. He pushed a little deeper still, feeling her walls squeezing around him and making his head spin.

"You feel so hot," he commented. "it's like you're burning up,"  
"George, please," was all she could manage as her hips bucked down against his hand. He pushed in until his index finger was fully inside her and stroked her inner walls, feeling them pulse and contract around the digit. He wasn't quite sure what to do, she seemed to be enjoying herself, but something about this didn't seem like the magazines he'd seen or the stories he'd heard in the changing rooms.

"Have you ever done this to yourself?" He asked, looking to her face once more. Juniper nodded, her hand that had been holding her wrist then moved back to that small bundle of nerves, but when he went to remove his hand to do the same, she shook her head.  
"No, stay there." She swallowed. And with that, he watched as her delicate fingers circled round and round the small nub, as her breathing became steadily more laboured. He stroked his finger inside her a few more times, realizing small pumping motions were what made her arch her back off the bed. He pulled his finger out almost completely before adding a second. As she was stretched that little bit further, Juniper let out a gasp, her hips rocking down hard against his hand.

It was at that moment Fred walked in, noticing the curtains drawn around his brother's bed and smirked, making his way over to his own bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything, his brother was too clever not to account for that. But he could see some of his twin's clothes discarded on the floor and hadn't seen Juniper for the rest of the night. He could only imagine what they were up to.  
He climbed into his own bed and drew his curtains, trying not to make too much noise.

But the sound of the door opening had caused them both to still.

Juniper stared in horror at George, who just stared back at her. His expression was more of an apologetic one. He knew no-one would hear them like this, but knew that someone could easily pull back the curtains and find them.  
Part of this thrilled him and he wondered if Juniper had the same rush from it, but he was mostly worried about how she would feel after all of this.  
He wasn't sure if he should continue, but as he pulled his fingers out to take a break, her eyes fluttered closed, and her other hand moved up to cup one of her breasts.

George took that as a sign to continue and experimented with moving his fingers inside her, curling them towards himself and marvelling as she let out a cry of pleasure.  
He really hoped the quietening charm was working properly as he continued his movements, feeling her begin to buck her hips down against him. Her fingers still circling that small bump, over and over, keeping a steady pace.  
Then all at once, her walls clamped down on his fingers, almost painfully, and her back lifted off of the bed as she let out a shriek.  
Her hand that had been clutching at her chest shot out to grip his arm as her body shuddered.

When she had calmed down, George slowly removed his fingers and allowed her to get her breath back.  
When her eyes opened they sparkled, her mouth turning up into the most beautiful grin and she began to giggle.  
George was caught off guard, but couldn't help giggling too.  
"That was amazing," She sighed, reaching up and grabbing the collar of his top, dragging him down to kiss her.  
"Yeah, you were," He muttered against her lips.  
"Shut up, Weasley," She beamed before letting go. "What happens now?"  
George thought for a moment, looking up towards the door.  
"I don't know, I don't know who came in here..." He mumbled. He leaned over and pulled his curtains apart slightly to see his brother's bed now occupied and gave a sigh of relief.  
"It was only Fred," He sighed. "I'll walk you back downstairs... None of the others have come up yet, so there's still people down there."  
"Is that what you want?" Juniper frowned.  
"No," He admitted, "But I don't want you getting in trouble if someone catches you..."  
"True," she sighed defeatedly, starting to pull up her knickers.  
"But this was amazing, honestly." George insisted, buttoning up her shirt.

Once they were both decent, George escorted her down the stairs and kissed her goodbye before she reached the common room. He missed her already as he watched her disappear past the partygoers and into her own dorm staircase. He lingered for a moment more before making his way back up the stairs and to his bed, where someone was sitting there waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the smallest mention of what happened in the beginning, but it's quickly glossed over and then it doesn't come back.

George couldn't help but groan at the sight of his brother waiting excitedly for him.  
"So?" The older twin beamed.  
"So what?" George countered, refusing to approach his bed.  
"So what happened?" He pressed further. "You guys were up here for ages. What happened?"  
"Why do you care?" George huffed, crossing his arms.  
"Because you owe me, you said anything I want for swapping classes and I want to know what kind of hankey pankey you got up to" Fred grinned triumphantly.

George's shoulders sagged in defeat and his eyes scanned the room, checking to see if anyone else was up there with them.  
"Fine," He frowned. "We snogged for a bit, then she... stroked me off and I fingered her." He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
"Well, you must have been doing something right," Fred smirked, raising his eyebrows a little.  
George stared in horror.  
"What?" He gasped, earning a wicked grin from his twin.  
"That quiet charm only makes things quiet Georgie, it doesn't silence screaming," Fred explained.  
"Oh my god, you heard," George groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
"Not all of it, just the finale," Fred giggled gleefully. "Surprised you didn't go for the full event."  
"Yeah well, it was a little late by that point," Said George, stupidly. He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but the dark look of utter mischief that spread across his brother's face when they reached his ears made him shrink back in fear.  
"You what?" He asked quietly.  
"Nothing," George swallowed, moving across the room to his brother's bed.  
"A little late by that point, Georgie?" He pressed, spinning on the bed to look at him. "I poisoned Atkins for you, you still owe me."  
"You what?" George snapped back.  
"I slipped him some puking pastilles at dinner, enough to ruin his Hogsmede trip. You owe me." Fred explained. "Now tell me why it was too late to give it your all,"  
"You've already worked out why, you're just being a bastard!" The younger redhead snapped.  
"Yes, but this is hilarious," The older twin hummed.

George resisted the urge to punch his brother there and then, knowing it wouldn't do anything but draw attention to them both if anyone came upstairs.  
"I fucking came too early, she caught me off guard and started stroking me off and I just..." He trailed off, sounding utterly ashamed of himself.  
Fred had thought that hearing his brother admit it would have been the laugh of the century, but seeing him fall back against his bed, with a genuine look of shame on his face took the fun out of it.  
They sat there in silence for a moment before the older twin piped up.  
"Well, it's more than I've done with a girl, so I can't really comment."  
George glanced up at him for a moment before sighing.  
"I was so embarrassed, I felt pathetic." he groaned.  
"Yeah, I can imagine," Fred frowned back, looking down at his hands. "Listen, I didn't really hear anything properly, just a few muffled sounds... I didn't want to eavesdrop." He sighed. "And hey, you got her off. That's more than I've heard Jordan's done."  
"Jordan's been sucked off by that fifth year," George countered.  
"Yeah, but he never got to do anything to her, apparently he didn't know what to do, he froze up. At least you did something back."  
"It wasn't that difficult, she helped me through it," George explained, sitting up.  
"That's pretty hot," Fred mumbled, smirking up at him.  
"Shut up," George snapped, grabbing one of his brother's pillows and throwing it at him. "Get your own girl,"

They sat up for an hour more before their roommates started filing in, most of them dead on their feet. Lee finally joined them and gave George a wink before collapsing on his own bed.  
"Right, time to get some sleep, Georgie." Fred grinned, hopping up and approaching his bed.  
George nodded, moving over to his and pulling the curtains around his bed once more.  
"Hey, Fred." He muttered across the room.  
"Yeah?" He heard his brother reply.  
"Thanks,"  
"No problem," 

George lay there thinking about everything that had happened that evening, just how many first experiences he'd had and wondered what Juniper was thinking right now. He remembered his date tomorrow and couldn't deny the butterflies that swarmed his stomach once more. He finally managed to get some sleep when the sky began to turn a softer hue of blue.


	10. Chapter 10

George awoke to his brother shaking him out of bed.  
"wakey wakey." He sang. "You've got a date waiting for you,"  
The younger twin groaned and stretched, smacking Fred's hand away.  
He had been having a wonderful dream about last night, and the last person he wanted touching him right now was his brother.  
"Piss off," He groaned, rolling over.  
"Juniper is waiting downstairs for you, she said you haven't eaten since yesterday lunchtime." Fred pressed, shaking him again. "That is, unless you want me to go get her," George could hear the smirk in his brother's voice. "You two might want to enjoy breakfast in bed,"  
"Will you fuck off?" George snapped, but couldn't hide the grin on his face as he got out of bed.  
He grabbed his jeans and a clean shirt from his trunk, along with his towel and wash bag before heading downstairs.  
Juniper was waiting on one of the sofas, the common room having already been cleaned. No doubt by the house elves during the night.  
"Hey," She smiled, turning to greet him.  
George grinned, waving to her.  
"I'm just going to shower, and I'll be with you." He explained, heading across the room to the bathroom.  
"Yeah, you're free to join him-" Fred began but was silenced by George smacking him with his wash bag.  
"Shut up and go downstairs," The younger twin snapped.  
"And leave this lovely lady all alone?" Fred pouted. "I'll keep her company why you get prettied up,"  
"My sincerest apologies," George groaned, giving her one final smirk before disappearing into the bathrooms.

Juniper chuckled at the display before her and watched as Fred came to join her on the sofa.  
"I take it you two had fun last night?" He asked innocently.  
Juniper flushed a deep shade of pink but nodded.  
"The party was fun, congratulations again for winning." She hummed.  
"Yeah," Fred smirked. "That party was pretty good, didn't see you two for spin the bottle though."  
"No," The young woman swallowed thickly. "No, we went to talk somewhere quieter,"   
"Ah," Fred smiled, holding up a hand. "Say no more,"  
"It's not what you think," Juniper said quickly. "I don't know what George has said,"  
"My brother doesn't kiss and tell," Fred assured her. "Whatever happened between you two, I haven't the slightest idea."  
That was a lie, of course, but he knew it was better than embarrassing her before her date.  
She was rather pretty, not quite his type, but still attractive none the less. His brother was very lucky.  
They sat and chatted about lessons for a while when George re-emerged, partially dressed, still with damp hair.  
"I'll just grab my shoes" He mumbled, shuffling across the room, throwing his brother a worried glance before heading upstairs.  
"He really does like you, you know," Fred smiled, turning back to her.  
"That's good because I like him..." Juniper smiled.

When George was ready, the three of them headed downstairs, joining Jordan and Seamus at the Gryffindor table.  
Breakfast was wrapping up but there was more than enough left for them to have a substantial breakfast.  
Juniper's friends joined them momentarily to ask her about Hogsmeade, but quickly left when they were turned down.  
Fred made plans with Jordan to visit Honeydukes and George and Juniper agreed to join them before going off to Madam Puddifoot's for tea.  
George would've opted for the Hog's Head, but after last night, he didn't feel too good. Tea might settle his stomach.  
"You weren't there for spin the bottle, George." Seamus pointed out. "You missed out on Fred snogging-"  
"That's enough of breakfast then, let's get going." Fred quickly interrupted, getting to his feet.  
"Who?" George said quickly.  
"McGonagall isn't going to wait for us," The older twin sighed, pulling Juniper into a standing position.  
"I saw him kissing Angelina," The girl chimed in.  
"Fred snogged Wood," Jordan sang earning a smack on the arm from the tall redhead in question.  
"You what?"  
"It was spin the bottle! What was I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know mate, but that's your team captain..."  
Juniper giggled as the boys bickered back and forth, watching George practically chase his brother out of the Great Hall and down to the courtyard.

As the students assembled, Ron ran to join them, handing them a list.  
"Could you pick these up for me?" He asked his brothers, handing them his coin purse.  
"What's in it for us?" Fred said quickly, but George sighed, taking the money.  
"Sure thing, do your friends want anything?" He asked.  
Ron turned back to Harry and Hermione to ask but they shook their heads.  
"Just that," He nodded.  
"We'll drop it to you later," George assured him before saying his goodbyes to Seamus and setting off with his class.  
"Is Ron the youngest?" Juniper asked as they started to walk down to the gates and out of the school grounds.  
"No," Fred explained. "Ginny's the youngest, she's just started."  
"How many of you are there?" She chuckled, turning to George.  
"Enough," He smirked. "There's seven of us, but our two oldest brothers left ages ago."  
"And Percy is the third oldest?" She asked, trying to get the order correct.  
"Bill is two years older than Charlie, who is three years older than Percy, who is two years older than Fred and George, who are two years older than Ron, who is a year older than Ginny. Sorry." Jordan smirked, chiming in to their conversation.  
"I see," Juniper nodded, looking up at the redheads. "What do they do?"  
"Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt," Fred hummed  
"And Charlie trains dragons in Romania," George added.  
"That's really cool," Juniper blinked, not realizing there were careers outside of basic wizarding jobs. She just about wrapped her head around her dad's business.

When they finally reached the town, they were instructed by their prefects what time to be back at the meeting point before they were left to their own devices.  
"Honeydukes then?" Jordan grinned, turning to the group.  
"Yeah, alright," Fred smiled, linking arms with Juniper. There was a moment's hesitation before she quickly unlinked their arms and looked up at George with a shy expression.  
"You forgot, didn't you," He mumbled.  
"Little bit..." She whispered under her breath, linking arms with her date.  
They marched their way down to the shops, all marvelling at the window display of no-melt ice cream, complete with a small model dragon breathing fire over a giant sundae.  
"That looks good," Juniper commented as Fred opened the door for everyone.  
The shop was already heaving with students, people fawning over displays, piling baskets high with sweets and trying everything that was out as samples.  
"We need something like this," Fred nudged George, taking in the shelving units towards the back of the shop.  
"They're alright, but we'd need bigger shelves for the bigger boxes." He countered, earning a look from Juniper.  
"We're looking into opening a shop," George explained quietly. "Not here though, probably Diagon Alley, better foot traffic there."  
"Although, a shop here wouldn't be bad further down the line," Fred smiled.  
"You run one and I run the other?" George smirked, turning to his brother.  
"You wish you could get rid of me that easily,"   
"Sometimes," the younger twin sighed, checking Ron's list and adding a few sweets to his basket.  
"What are these like?" Juniper asked, picking up one of the blood flavoured lollipops.  
"They're honestly not bad," George muttered, looking over at her. "I like them,"  
"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Fred smirked, not making eye contact with him, in case his brother hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

After Juniper had filled her basket with various sweets, she went to pay, watching George sort his basket into what was his little brother's and what was his. As he placed his things on the counter, she quickly pulled them over to her purchases and paid for them, earning her a confused look from the boy.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, placing Ron's items on the counter.  
"Nothing," Juniper shrugged, taking the bag from the woman at the counter and waiting for him to pay.  
"You didn't have to do that," He mumbled, handing over what he owed and taking his own bag.  
"I know," Juniper smiled sweetly as they exited the shop. "But you can make it up to me with tea."

They found the others outside, all sharing what they had bought. Fred turned to the couple and beamed, looking over at his brother's bag.  
"Get anything nice?" He mumbled, being nosy.  
George didn't know what to say as he looked down at Juniper.  
"I got a lot of things I was too nervous to try last time," she said, looking up at the younger redhead.  
"Wel, it's good to try new things," Fred smirked at his brother before turning to see where everyone was wandering off to.  
"We're going to go to the Hog's Head, you coming?" Asked Jordan, already opening his cauldron cakes.  
"No, we're actually going to head off." George smiled, feeling Juniper snake her hand into his.  
"Ooh," Jordan teased, shaking his head. "I'm kidding, have fun."  
"They will," Fred winked, earning him a shove.

When they were finally alone, George turned back to her.  
"You honestly didn't have to get those for me, I can pay you back," He insisted. He often felt guilty about people paying for him. He had to borrow a lot of money from his friends in his first years, and now he and Fred were working on their joke boxes and pranked sweets, he was finally making some money.  
"George, let me buy you something," Juniper sighed, squeezing his hand.  
"But you don't have to. I picked out loads of stuff, you shouldn't have to pay for it all." Juniper could see the gesture had upset him, but she really had just wanted to treat him.  
"You can make it up to me in the tea room," She insisted, pulling him along.  
It didn't make George feel better, but if she wasn't going to let him pay her back, it was the best he could do. That was until they began to pass the parade of shops leading down to Madam Puddifoot's. Juniper stopped to look in the shop window of Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop.  
"What have you seen?" George muttered, trying to guess out of the array of quills and books laid in the window, what had caught her eye.  
It was then he realized he didn't know basic things about her, what her favourite colour was, did she like writing? She was very clever, would she want one for O.W.L.S. revision?  
"Nothing," She smiled, admiring the red owl feather quills. The colour reminded her of George's ginger locks.  
"That's not fair," The young man pouted.  
"You're buying me tea," She insisted, pulling him away.

The tea room was pretty quiet considering it was a trip day.  
Juniper asked for a table for two and they were seated in a beautifully decorated bay window.   
George went to sit down before he patted down his jacket.  
"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, looking up at Juniper.  
"What is it?" She asked, putting her bags down.  
"I think I left Ron's purse in the shop," He frowned, searching through his pockets and turning them out.  
"Oh no," Juniper frowned, getting to her feet. "Do you want to go back?"  
"No, you stay here and order. I'll go back to Honeydukes and see if it's there. I'll be right back, I promise." He apologized profusely before rushing back out of the tea room and into the street.  
He felt awful lying to her, but she had seen something and he was going to take a risk in guessing what.  
He headed back to Scrivenshaft’s and stood in the window a moment, looking over the various items. Nothing was immediately jumping out at him as something she would be interested in. He didn't want to waste too much time leaving her on her own either.  
Suddenly the door opened and an elderly woman stood on the step staring at him. She was wearing an apron with the shop's name embroidered on it, so he assumed she either worked there or owned the shop.  
"Back again?" She asked.  
"Yeah," He frowned, looking up at her. "my date saw something and I haven't got a clue what it was, she won't let me buy anything for her."  
"Ah," The old woman smiled, shuffling over to look with him. "The redheaded young lady?" She asked.  
"Yes,"   
"She was looking at these," She muttered, tapping the glass over the quills.  
"Are you sure?" he blinked down at her, earning a tired sigh.  
"Pick one for her." She said, dismissing his comment.  
George looked back at the window and frowned. There was only one quill that jumped out at him, and it was made with a deep rust coloured feather, most likely an owl feather, but he was sure it was because it reminded him of her hair.  
The old woman looked up at him and nodded, walking back into the shop for a moment before pulling the quill out of the window and joining him outside, the item now wrapped and placed in a small bag.  
She looked him up and down for a moment before offering it to him.  
"Two galleons," She said simply.  
"Really?" he blinked, noticing there was no price on the window items.  
"Two galleons," She said again, still holding it up.  
"Thank you," He sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing over the coins.  
"Don't keep her waiting," The woman said simply before disappearing back inside her shop.


	12. Chapter 12

George tucked the small bag inside his jacket and rushed back to the tea room, rejoining her at the table.  
There was already a pot of tea on the table with a small cake stand of sandwiches.  
"Sorry, I'll pay for these; I was hungry." She smiled up at him. "Did you find it?"  
"Yeah," George smiled, sitting beside her.  
"That was lucky," She hummed, pouring him a cup of tea.  
"Yeah it was, what did you order?" He asked, looking at the bright pink hue of the tea being poured.  
"It's their love potion tea," Juniper smirked, watching as the liquid in the cup swirled and danced different shades. "It's not real, it's just made with rose petals and strawberries..."  
"I see," The redheaded man chuckled, taking a sip. It was pleasant, but he was just happy she was happy. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the small bag, handing it to her.  
"What's this?" She blinked, taking it from him.  
"Just something small, to thank you for the sweets..." He shrugged, watching her throw him a cross expression.  
"You lied!" She huffed, opening it up.   
"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry," George frowned. "But hopefully you like it?"

Juniper reached into the bag and unwrapped what he had bought her, her eyes widening at the sight of the fiery feather. She held it delicately in her hand and placed the other over her mouth.  
George frowned and leaned in to see her face.  
"I'm sorry," He frowned. "I can take it back if you hate it,"  
"No," She said quickly, shaking her head. "I love it, how did you know this was what I was looking at?"  
George mentally heaved a sigh of relief as he smiled, wrapping an arm around her.  
"I didn't," He hummed, kissing the top of her head. "I just bought the one that reminded me of you..."  
Juniper let out a small chuckle before holding the feather up to his hair.  
"No, it definitely matches you better," She grinned.  
"You thought it looked like my hair?" He smirked.  
"Yeah," She giggled, placing it on the table.  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
"I wasn't mad at you anyway," She sighed, taking his hand. "Thank you." 

The two sat, drinking tea and eating sandwiches until it was all finished. George checked the time and sighed, realizing they'd have to go back soon.  
"Today was fun," She smiled, squeezing his hand.  
"It was," He sighed, not really looking forward to rejoining everyone else. It was nice to have alone time with her without having to worry about his brother or his friends butting in.  
"Plus, there'll be another trip in a few weeks," She reminded him, beginning to put on her coat.  
"Ready to pay, dears?" The server asked, approaching their table.  
"Yes," Juniper smiled, reaching into her pocket.  
"You dare," He snapped, pulling out his wallet and paying for everything.  
"George," She frowned. "I said I was paying for the sandwiches."  
"Yeah, but I ate some too," He smirked, pulling on his jacket.

Outside, they were quickly found by Fred and the others, his brother clutching something gleefully.  
"What's that?" George sighed, looking at the bag.  
"It's something that's going to take our pranks to the next level," Fred beamed.  
"A man in the pub sold it to us," Jordan explained.  
"Oh god, what have you wasted our money on?" George sighed, shaking his head.  
"I haven't wasted it, this is the real deal." Fred frowned, pulling the item out of the bag.  
Juniper immediately gasped as he pulled out the small vial. The pearlescent sheen of the liquid was a dead giveaway.  
"You bought a bloody love potion?" She snapped, causing them all to turn. "Do you have any idea just how dangerous Amortentia actually is? Not to mention if it's not brewed properly, or cut with something else,"  
George remembered her dad was a potions master and realized just how clued up she was on how bad potions could go if done wrong.  
"How do you know if it's the real deal?" the younger twin sighed, turning back to his brother.  
"Because," Fred snapped back. "The colour is exactly as it should be, it smells completely different to all of us, and look," He pulled out the stopper and Juniper immediately pulled a hand over her nose and mouth. They watched as small plumes of steam rose in spirals before disappearing into the air.  
It all seemed okay, but Juniper was still wary. What on earth were they going to do with a love potion? They were not something to mess around with, and could very easily backfire.

On their way back to the castle, they took turns smelling the potion and saying what they smelled.  
Jordan said he smelled grass and wood with hints of perfume, Fred made up some nonsense about Merlin's beard, the great lake and Mrs Norris.  
George took the bottle and cautiously sniffed, his body language immediately changing. He inhaled deeply the unmistakable smell of lemon cake and parchment. He turned to look at Juniper and smiled, offering it to her.  
It took a lot not to just push George's hand away, but everyone seemed okay so far. It wasn't as if they were telling her to drink it.  
She quickly sniffed and wrinkled her nose as the only smell that reached her was gunpowder, but as she pulled the bottle back, she was able to pick up notes of cinnamon and wool, all things warm. The gunpowder was that residual smell of fireworks in autumn.  
"Well?" George smiled. "What do you smell?"  
Juniper stared down at the bottle, still inhaling deeply before looking up at him.  
"You," She said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this story was going, I just wrote it over the course of a pretty positive and productive weekend and now my inspiration has dissolved again.  
> If people liked this, let me know, I may write more and not necessarily this story or these characters exactly... We'll see.


End file.
